


Nap

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: It didn't fix everything, but it helped.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzpeach/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.

Roxas didn’t much like sleeping, after everything. Falling unconscious like that, getting tossed through dreams, it all felt too much like the time he’d spent trapped and alone aside from the moments Sora truly needed him, and so there were nights when he would surface from a nightmare still paralyzed with sleep, and it would scare him so deeply that even laying down again was too much. Especially in the darkness.

No, really, the best sleep Roxas managed wasn’t at night, and maybe more importantly, it wasn’t alone. It was when the darkness that covered his eyes came from pressing his face into his best friend’s chest, when the weight on his body was from arms holding him close, when he knew there was someone there to bring him back, that he could truly rest.


End file.
